


Longing for the Day

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Fanart, M/M, Severus Snape Fest 2016, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once more I have to slip away before dawn, though I keep the memory of us deep in my heart, longing for the day we can greet the morning together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing for the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Writcraft for a great prompt and to the Mods for running such a fabulous fest!


End file.
